Clare
by NightStalkerBlackRaspberry
Summary: Eli-gold49: more public embarrassment tonight?  Clare-e23: is that an invitation?    "Write about it, I want to read it. Mommy wants you back, better go, wouldn't want her to get worried." He rolls his eyes coolly.
1. Clare

**Two in one night!**

Eli-gold49: more public embarrassment tonight?

Clare-e23: is that an invitation?

Eli-gold49: do you want it to be?

Clare-e23: love to hang- but I can't

Clare-e23 is offline.

"Clare, your dress is ready, come get it on." my mother yells from upstairs. I close my laptop and make my way towards her, running quickly up the stairs.

"Privacy, please mother?" she walks out of the room, ignoring my bratty tone. I change into my navy blue semi-formal dress.

"Oh! You look so adorable!" she squeals after I reveal myself in it, after opening the door. I lightly brush on some makeup and slip into some heels.

"Thanks, mom." I say trying to be the Barbie doll she needs tonight. I knew I was doing the right thing by going along with her to the charity event but, something deep inside me made me want to hang out with Eli. Something about him, everything about thing drew me to him. I was finally thinking that maybe this little English partner thing was going to be a breeze.

"Clare, let's go! Get in the car, this will be loads of fun." she yells up the stairs now, I groan quietly to myself. The car ride is nearly silent, aside from the little wind blowing in through the window and the soft classical music that she had playing on the radio.

I wanted to make my mom happy, since her and dad had been fighting. I fully knew that what I was about to endure was a full three hours of boring. There would be a whole bunch of adults there talking about ways they could make their families look good, by that I mean donate, and help out.

Was I thought to be an hour or so into the event, I took a quick look at my phone, six thirty, it had been thirty minutes. The time wasn't the only thing I noticed when I peered at my phone, sliding it ever so slightly out of my purse to just see the screen. Two text messages.

"Mom, I'm just going to run to the ladies room, real quick, ok?" I whisper in here ear bending over her shoulder, from behind. She nods her head, and smiles. I scoop up my off white handbag and weave through the people to find the restrooms.

_OMG OMG OMG OMG! 3alli3_

_Clare! Call me when you can! 3alli3_

I rolled my eyes and dialed Alli's number, it rang for at least a minute before transferring me to her voicemail. I ended that call and decided I would call back when I was home.

I returned to the charity even and started to think of what Eli wanted to do. I spent the next two hours thinking up probably fifty different possibilities. Literally, more public embarrassment, The Dot, go and see a movie, they came to me endlessly, until my thoughts were broken by a significant amount of clapping. I took note of the fact that everyone was now standing, except myself, which I soon corrected.

"You seems pretty out of it in there," my mom comments in the car, on the way home.

"Uh, sorry mom. I guess charity events are aimed at an older audience, than teenagers, you know?" I shrugged, giving her an apologetic look.

"I know, they are boring. You can say so, really." I wasn't quite sure of how to respond, so I just smiled. "Hey Clare, why don't we go get some pizza, not only are they boring, but the food is terrible?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun, mom." I said, she was right, the food was terrible. She pulled into a local pizza joint, and that's when I saw it.

There was a hearse in a parking spot. Either someone had nine o'clock pizza on their funeral progression, or Eli was here. For some reason my heart skipped a beat and suddenly, I was twice as hungry. My mom watched tried to put a more natural look on my face.

"Wow, teenagers these days," she laughed and we went in.

"Welcome to El Lugar Del Pizza, can I help you?" and overly excited cashier asks us.

"Yeah, we're going to get two cheese and pepperoni slices and two sodas, please." I feverishly look around for the dark boy who ran over my glasses, as my mom orders for us.

"Clare, here is your food, thank you." she hands me a plate and thanks the woman at the counter. I turn to find a table and see him.

"Mom, I'm going to just go say hi to someone, real quick." I walk off in his direction before she can argue. I look back quickly and see that she is on the far side of the restaurant.

Eli sits with his large headphones on slightly bobbing his head to whatever is playing. Creeping up behind him I decide now is a good time for revenge. I quickly grab both his shoulders, trying to scare him.

"I told you, not really my style." he slowly turns in his chair to face me. He flashed a quick half smile and winked. "So you won't hang out with me, but instead you hand out with mommy?"

"I accompanied her to a charity event, told you my mom and dad aren't really getting along." I glance at my mom, she gives me a strange look and gestures me to come eat.

"Write about it, I want to read it. Mommy wants you back, better go, wouldn't want her to get worried." He rolls his eyes coolly.

"Ill see you in English tomorrow, Eli." I say and turn to hide the smile growing on my face from him. I walk back to the table my mom awaits me at. All while we eat she keeps asking who he is. I simply reply that he is my English partner. We finished up eating, and start heading out when I look over just in time to see him smirk in direction.

We took another quiet car ride to the house. When we got there I kicked off my heels and carried them up to my room, and showered. I gave Alli a call before going to bed, she told me all about her little get together and make-out session with Drew. After that, I drifted off to dream land where Eli met me at the front gate.

**What cha think?**


	2. Help me out?

Hey.

I just posted a poll, I could really use the help.

Check it out?

Thanks. J


End file.
